


分手炮

by tangcu



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu
Summary: “今天不就是来打分手炮的吗。可以打，我没不让你打，但我得一起。”
Relationships: 也霖, 豪情雅致
Kudos: 14





	分手炮

安慰焦急的小队长说自己知道刘也在哪里，目送队友走进电梯后，任豪一个人钻进了对面停单数层的电梯。

他摸了摸口袋，确认那张房卡还在。

他毫不迟疑地刷开房门，套间里面的人还没有察觉有不速之客的到来。他一边把赵品霖的包翻了个底朝天，一边听刘也糯糯的声音带着哭腔喊你到底要干什么。

终于在夹层找到了两把拴在一起的小钥匙，他晃着钥匙圈，慢悠悠地进了卧室。

刘也腰上坐了个人，小衬衣只剩最顶上的扣子还系着，乳头被揉得又红又肿，阴茎还被后穴缓慢地吞吐着。双手双脚耻辱地被拷在一起，气急之下嘴唇一直在抖，眼角坠着泪珠殷红不已。

看见任豪进来，刘也先是吓了一跳，下意识想找地缝往里钻；边羞耻边悄悄舒了口气，哆哆嗦嗦地喊了声任豪。

任豪一看就笑了，“给人这么强奸，丢不丢人啊。”

赵品霖知道是谁来了，听见刘也这声委委屈屈的撒娇又好笑他的天真。

“你们是真的宠他啊，宠得娇滴滴的。原来会摁倒我直接干，现在给他插都不情不愿的。”

“你知不知道他现在的外号叫痴呆美人。”

任豪把他手脚解开，用一个淡淡的吻去回应刘也不明所以的眼神。

赵品霖不乐意看刘也冲任豪撒娇，在他对任豪伸出手要抱抱的时候抓着刘也的腰翻过身来。

刘也抓了个空，天旋地转之后，视野里只剩下好整以暇的赵品霖。刘也蹙着眉毛瞪他，想往后撤腰退出对方的身体，结束这场荒唐的强奸。

赵品霖一把将刘也拽下来，单薄的身体全是骨头架子，砸进怀里的冲击引得他闷哼一声，“他瘦了好多。”

“还不是你们那辆拖拉机颠的。”

赵品霖不怒反笑，“原来你说话这么呛。”

“等下——”漩涡中心的刘也终于忍不住了，“赵品霖你别闹了，我就当这事儿没发生过，我要回去了……”

“那怎么行啊也哥哥。”他拖着刘也往自己怀里压。就算此时一个人在抗拒，曾经契合不已的身体还是被迫发出了共鸣。

他皱着眉低吟，内壁条件反射地抽搐起来，裹弄着对方跳动的阴茎，惹得刘也腰也软了，腰眼一酸差点射出来。

赵品霖急喘着笑了，“……你还得负责呢。”

刘也面色苍白，刚想向静音了好久的任豪求救，一转头却发现他在床头柜翻东西。

赵品霖看他又开始看着任豪发呆了，心下一阵不爽，“别找了！润滑剂用完了！我也没买套子！”

“合着你就只给我房卡不给我准备点儿东西？”任豪闻言一顿，“那咱雅哥儿怎么办？”

赵品霖挑衅道，“那你别上了。……要不然你试试刘也的活儿？这里面湿着呢。”

刘也再迟钝，这时候也看明白这俩人是暂时上了一条船的临时同盟，立马急了，“你俩有病吧！关我啥事儿……放开！”

“当然是你的事儿了。他想看看现在的你，”任豪不轻不重地朝他屁股上打了一巴掌，平静的语气里蓄积了怒意，“我想看看什么样的老情人，能让你这么轰轰烈烈的分手之后，还没事儿人一样在人家跟前扭腰晃屁股的。”

“我啥时候——我那是没看见！我是看见朗哥想着要不要打声招呼——”

“哎呀，倒也不必当着我的面解释吧。”赵品霖捂着心口，“我怪难过的。”

“你难过个屁啊！”刘也难得爆了粗口，“说完了就是完了，你不懂人话啊！”

“你可没亲口和我说完了。”赵品霖耸了耸肩，“还没和我离呢就找下家，你这是重婚。”

刘也怒极反笑，“那你和我说什么了？我活该是吗？被打了脸还得上赶着给你道歉，我是格外贱吗？”

“……”

赵品霖眼神一暗。

他平时就爱欺负刘也，没少给他甩脸色，但刘也脾气好，每回闹别扭都主动来哄他。

没想到这回刘也真的生气了……他等一整天都没等来刘也一个生日快乐，第二天睡醒了反倒收到了一堆私信告诉他刘也微博取关他了……

“哎呀……你这就不行了……”

任豪慢悠悠地打破了沉默。

任总龙颜大悦，显然是被刘也这实打实的小暴脾气给取悦了。再没有什么能比当场得到男朋友的双标对待更让人神清气爽了。

“今儿破例让你们打一回分手炮行不行？”

赵品霖给气笑了，“你倒是会安排。”

“任豪？！”

“我劝你就乖乖闭嘴吧？”

忍一时越想越气，任豪把刚直起腰没一会儿的刘也又摁了下去，这回是雨露均沾、左右开弓打了十好几下。刘也开始扭着腰想躲，一扭起腰来好了，性器还埋在人家身体里面，赵品霖的呻吟几乎要盖过刘也的告饶。把赵品霖搞得越爽，任豪打得就越使劲儿。

他只好原地不动乖乖挨打，就在赵品霖耳朵边上哀叫求饶，两只手往屁股上挡，一只被赵品霖抓走，一只被任豪扭到背上扣住了。

“你不是说结束了吗？结束了还往人房间里跑怎么回事？”

“我——”刘也平时脑袋就转得慢，这时候更想不出什么解释了，“我错了！任豪……呜……别打了、好疼啊……”

“我还一直不知道呢，原来你喜欢痛啊？”牵动肌肉夹了一下他仍然坚硬的阴茎，“怎么越打你还越兴奋了？”

“疼？再讲胡话？我打的疼吗？”

任豪甚至掰开两瓣臀肉往敏感的臀缝里打。他还真的没有用狠劲儿，刘也皮肤白，又是疤痕体质，随便一打，小巧圆润的屁股就从里到外浮起一层胭脂似的淡红。

“被他看着挨打还爽是不是？”

“嗯……不啊……不……”他脚趾讨好似的勾住任豪的小腿，声音里充斥着委屈的撒娇，“别打了、别打里面……要肿了……肿了就……不好操了……”

任豪深谙欺负刘也不能过底线的道理，听他这种带着荤味儿的告饶都出来了，狠狠地揉了两把热辣辣的臀肉，掰过他湿漉漉的脸蛋亲了一口：“不打了，但你要乖一点。”

刘也胆怯地点了点头，杂乱无章的大脑里勉强收拾出来一点根本不能自洽的逻辑，那就是得听任豪的话。平时任豪不是这样的，别说要求刘也听话了——大多时候是刘也无理取闹，任豪只能顺着他来。

究其原因，还不是这个赵品霖。

他衔着泪眼又开始瞪他。

“他这哪儿是打你啊。”赵品霖松开刘也的手，苦笑道，“打我呢。教训我以前欺负你呢。”

任豪掠来方才从包里翻出来的香奈儿护手霜，对家的东西，用起来一点儿都不心疼。

细腻地把整个屁股都涂上一层清凉的霜，摸够了才去撬中间紧闭的穴口。

还好赵品霖没那么大胆子敢真的去强奸刘也，要不然他可能真的会杀了赵品霖。

刘也今天只要乖乖当个不懂事的木头美人就行了，用不着看懂他和赵品霖之间的暗潮汹涌。

这具身体前面熟悉赵品霖，后面熟悉他。阴茎被套弄了许久，已经经不起太多的刺激，手指认准了微凹的前列腺插了一会儿，刘也就忍不住摆起了腰，连带着赵品霖也一起陷入情潮。

察觉到任豪在后面解起了皮带，刘也浑身一悚，结结巴巴地说起了软话，“让我……出来吧。这样太……”

“你是还想挨打怎么着？”任豪欺身上来，“今天不就是来打分手炮的吗。可以打，我没不让你打，但我得一起。”

越过刘也窄小的肩膀，两个人眼神的碰撞充斥着浓浓的火药味。

“嗯……、都……都疯了吧……啊啊……”

他的腰开始剧烈的颤抖，仿佛承受不住性器侵入一般，骨头吱嘎吱嘎地响了几声。他从上到下哪儿哪儿都小，平时任豪也舍不得对他粗暴。

可他坏就坏在心软。

赵品霖挑衅地塞给他房卡，他心想刘也前段时间都能做得那么绝情了，不该再中他的圈套才是。

罢了，还不是他平时驯狐狸的时候也心软。

护手霜毕竟不如润滑液好用，现在每一寸内壁都在绞着他，让他寸步难行。一口气插到最深处也就罢了，还要一寸寸往外抽，刘也为了减少痛苦，不知不觉地跟着他往后撤腰，屁股翘得越来越高。

“嗯……咋这么小气，只顾自己爽了。”任豪听见两人分开的声音，便抓住刘也的胯将他钉回原地，“最后一回了，让品霖哥舒服一下啊。”

刘也感觉自己缺少润滑的穴肉都要一起翻出来了，下意识背过手去摸了一下，被任豪拨开之后，又哭丧着脸扶着阴茎塞了回去。赵品霖脸色铁青，屈居下位、又间接被任豪掌握的感觉让他自尊心受挫到了极点。

强行抽插了几次，刘也终于感觉舒服了一点，靠在赵品霖肩上小声的哼哼。任豪显然不爽刘也靠他这么近，就又把他捞起来，在赵品霖眼皮底下爱抚他泛着嫩红的胸脯。

刘也半悬着腰，很快就感觉腰背酸痛。早就被驯化了的小狐狸，就算此时大脑中混乱不堪，也明白这时应该亲近谁。

他放弃了手撑在赵品霖两侧的舒服姿势，而是手高举过头顶，别扭地抱住了任豪的脖子，后颈偎在任豪肩窝，柔软的发丝在他颈间蹭来蹭去，充满了讨好的意味。

任豪心一下子软了，连忙回抱住他，侧过头亲了他耳朵一下。刘也对任豪总是不知足，耳朵亲了一口就非要嘴巴也尝尝味道。

“嗯……好了，”任豪轻轻一啄，“回去再亲。”

“那里……”

他懒洋洋地动了动腰，把自己舒服的地方往肉棒隆起的青筋上蹭。

“还要。”

赵品霖忽然觉得自己被这俩人一块耍了。

刘也真的是坏不自知。

“你以为你能掌握得了他吗？”赵品霖笑了，“还痴呆美人呢……他多明白啊。多能耐啊。天真无邪还能忍一整年，在我生日当天给我一刀？……他高兴的时候能让你多快乐，甩掉你的时候就能让你多绝望。”

任豪微微一笑。

“那就不劳你费心了。”

前有狼后有虎，中间的狐狸得了饶恕后立马开始洋洋得意，还觉得自个儿能掌控全局似的，东戳戳西戳戳的惹火。

一锤定音后，任豪和赵品霖交换了眼神，前者把缠住自己的狐狸解下来，后者抱了个满怀。狐狸懵懵地还不知道发生了什么，就被任豪抓着腰三浅一深地抽插起来。

他受到的刺激很猛，传到前面就变得温吞。软磨硬泡了百十来下，他发出高亢的尖叫，腰一抖一抖的痉挛起来，被赵品霖搜刮掉半数存货。

任豪和赵品霖都没有射精的意思，他抖了抖耳朵，终于察觉到危险，扭着腰想跑。

任豪可以回房间慢慢解决，当务之急是要把这个荒唐的分手炮打完。

他求任豪不要再插了，任豪却把刚才那段分手炮必须要他看着打的屁话又搬出来讲了一遍。他只好忍辱负重扭起腰来，把闲置了两年的伺候人的功夫使出来，总算让任总觉得面子给到了。

赵品霖明白任豪这座大山压在这儿，这几年刘也是动不了了。但横竖他也没算吃亏，高潮之后便懒洋洋趴在床上看任豪给狐狸穿衣服。

“他后面舒服么？”

“……”任豪顿了一下，友好地微笑道，“我劝你别打他后面的主意。……前面也不行。”

“哎呀……我当时怎么就顾着躺着享受了呢……”

“那真是谢谢了，”任豪把房卡扔给他，说的话毫不客气，“谢谢你当年作。”

刘也已经有点累了，懒得插嘴，挂在任豪身上闭目养神，他说话的时候胸腔的振动还有点催眠的感觉。

“啥时候被搞累了就来搞我啊。”赵品霖冲他摆了摆手，“我一直喜欢你呢。”

“啊呀你可别说了……”刘也冲他翻了个白眼，“我屁股还疼呢……”

**Author's Note:**

> 狐狸哪能掌握得了啊。  
> 傻狐狸他也是狐狸啊。  
> 还不是要时时刻刻宠着，一把糖一把糖的喂着。这样犯事儿的时候他才肯乖乖挨着。  
> 要不是喜欢他，谁肯养这么一只不省心的东西。
> 
> ——当晚睡在沙发上的任总如是说。


End file.
